


Is it still considered cheating if you f*ck yourself?

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Series: Cheater Cheater [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I have no honest idea what was going through my head, but here it is; Jack cheats on Mark with himselfAnti is his own person. . . And he's a major douche waffle. . . Please don't judge me





	1. Jack x Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little self-cest to help set the mood

“No, wait. . . S-Stop. . . I'm gonna-fuck!” Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin cried out and shuddered as he came inside his alternate self's mouth.

Anti, in turn, smirked and swallowed around him before pulling off with an audible pop.

“You evil bastard,” Jack panted, still kind of out of it, “You know I don't like to cum in people's mouths.”

“I know,” Anti purred, raking his tongue along the  underside of Jack's still throbbing cock, “Which makes it all the more fun to make you do it.”

“Shite,” Jack whimpered, “Why the hell do I put up with you, anyways?”

“Because,” Anti pulled his pants the rest of the way off and tossed them aside, “You love the things I do to you.”

Before Jack could object or protest, Anti flipped him over with relative ease and commenced to making a meal of his arse. Licking, sucking, and nipping at his anus. Probing it with his sinful tongue. . .

“Oh God,” Turning his head, Jack buried his face into his pillow in a moot attempt to muffle the noises he was making.

He could feel his cock hardening again as pleasure surged through him. Pooling in his loins and setting his nerve endings ablaze.

“You like this, don't you?” Anti teased as he slipped a finger into Jack's saliva slick hole; marveling at the tight heat that greeted him, “Admit it, you're a narcissistic little fuck, hungry for yourself.” 

“Shut up,” Jack growled, “I ain't admitting to anything.”

“Hmph, we shall see about that,” And with that Anti got to work.

Preparing his lover for the inevitable. . .

 

Unlike Mark, Anti was not gentle and did not even wait to see if Jack was alright before starting a fast bruising pace. Practically fucking him into the mattress. Despite the pain, Jack had never been so turned on in his life. . . It was wrong in almost all the right ways. . . Almost. . .

“Is it still considered cheating if you fuck yourself?” Anti demanded as though having just read his mind.

“I don’t, ngh, know,” Jack admitted, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red, “Mark’s never gonna find out about this, though.”

“Oh, he will,” Anti hissed into his ear, “I’ll tell him myself.”

And with that, he came and came hard. Filling him to the brim with his demonic seed. Jack didn’t last too long afterwards. His climax slamming through his body as he released all over the sheets. The Septiceye Sam sheets Mark had custom designed just for him. Anti smirked in triumph,

“Tell me again how you’re not a narcissistic fuck?”


	2. Mark x Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Mark get freaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending's a little rushed, it's just this was longer than expected and anticipated, but it's good

_Hmm. . . I wonder what Jack is doing right now_. . . Sighing, Mark Fischbach took a sip of coffee and turned from the window to survey his living room. Chica looked up at him from her spot on the couch. Whining quietly.

“It’s okay, girl,” Mark assured her, “Just a little storm.”

As if on cue, thunder boomed and lightening lit up the sky. Lighting up the space. A few moments later, his alternate self, Dark, came sauntering in, looking semi-annoyed.

“I can’t sleep. Stupid fucking storm.”

Mark snorted with repressed laughter,

“Cursing out the weather isn’t going to do shit.”

“Shut your face,” Dark snapped, irritably.

Going over, he plunked himself down on the couch next to Chica, who immediately moved.

“Your dog hates me.”

“She’s not the only one.”

“If you hate me so much, why do you let me stay here?” Dark demanded, “I mean why not let me get my own apartment?”

“You know why,” Mark took another sip of his coffee, “We’ve been over this a million times; I let you out of my sight and there’s no telling what you would do.”

“Pfft,” Dark scoffed and rolled his eyes, “That’s not the only reason,” He gestured to his crotch, “Admit it, you’re addicted to my dick.”

“As if,” It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes, “I love Jack, you know that.”

“If you love him so much, why do we keep hooking up every time he leaves?” Dark questioned in a challenging manner.

“I um, I don’t know,” Mark admitted, sheepishly.

“Mhmm,” Dark patted his lap suggestively, “Come here." 

“I’m drinking coffee,” Mark couldn’t help but point out.

“Screw the coffee, get your sexy ass over here,” Dark commanded, “Now.”

“Alright, fine,” Setting his cup on a nearby table, Mark obeyed.

Going over, he settled himself onto Dark’s lap, kissing him passionately.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Mm, really now?” Dark mused and they kissed again, “Last I checked I was dead sexy.”

“We both are,” Another kiss, “Jack’s never going to know about this.”

“No, of course not,” Dark grinned.

 

They made love right there on the couch. . . Dark raked his sharp nails down Mark’s back as the red head rode him, soliciting a rather lewd moan.

“Keep this up, baby, and I might not last much longer.”

“Sh-Shut up.”

Dark chuckled softly and the two fell silent once more in favor of savoring the moment. A few minutes later, Mark was coming like a freight train. His seed painting Dark’s chest.

“Shit, shit,” Dark cried out as he came as well.

Following his lover over the edge. Panting, Mark collapsed on top of him. Not minding the mess one bit.

“Jack’s never going to know," He whispered, his voice husky.

“No,” Dark agreed, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple, “Jack will never know.”


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something that needed to be gotten outta the way before Mark and Jack got freaky with Anti and Dark; plus I mean this story has to have some kinda plot; even though it started out practically plotless

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. . . As they fell onto the couch, Jack couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Mark questioned, arching an inquisitive brow. 

“This seems vaguely familiar,” Jack mused in response.

“Oh, our first time,” Mark recalled with relative ease, catching on fast, “We were both so nervous and excited that we only made it this far.”

“Exactly,” Reaching up, Jack brushed some hair out of Mark’s face before bringing his hand to rest on his cheek, “I love you, Mark, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Mark leaned into his touch, “And you know I love you. . .”

“But?”

“I can’t keep lying to you.”

Jack’s heart nearly stopped dead in his chest.

“W-What,” He swallowed and tried again, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been cheating on you with Dark,” Mark confessed, sheepishly, “I’m so sorry, Jack, I-”

Jack cut him off,

“It’s alright. I um, I’ve kinda been cheating on you too.”

“Anti?” When he nodded, Mark sighed, “Guess that makes us even, huh?”

“I guess,” Jack shrugged, but before he could say more, the door opened and their alternate selves sauntered in.

“We’re home,” Dark announced, needlessly, kicking the door shut.

Jack groaned,

“What happened to staying gone all day?”

“We got bored,” Dark revealed, “That and Mr. Lucky Charms, here, got us kicked out of the mall.”

“How was I supposed to know she was only sixteen?” Anti growled, baring his fangs.

“She was with her parents!”

“So? That doesn’t mean shite.”

“True, but-”

“Ahem,” Mark cleared his throat to get their attention, “Do you mind? Me and Jack are trying to have a moment here and you’re kinda killing the mood.”

“Well tough, I live here too,” Dark couldn’t help but point out, “And so long as Jack’s here, Anti’s here.”

“Go play games then,” Jack snapped, “Jesus Christ.”

“Or, we could just join you,” Anti suggested in a rather seductive manner.

“Hey, now that could be fun,” Dark perked up instantly, “What say you guys?”

“Will it get you to leave us alone for the rest of the week?” Jack queried, somewhat annoyed.

“We won’t even eavesdrop on your Skype calls afterwards,” Dark vowed, though it was quite obvious he didn’t mean it.

“Fine,” Mark heaved a resigned sigh, “But just so you know, this is only a one time thing.”

Dark and Anti grinned and high-fived one another. This was going to be fun.


	4. End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how to write a four-way and nothing I read or view is really helping; so I apologize, but this ending is the best I can do for you until I can get some real help

Scared and unsure as to what to actually do, Jack wound up backing out before they could even start.

“I’m just gonna go play videogames,” He informed the others, “You guys do what you want.”

“Wait, Jack, I’ll join you,” Mark declared, getting up out of bed, _his_ bed.

Dark and Anti groaned in mild annoyance,

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” And with that, Jack and Mark left the room, leaving the two darkmatter beings to do whatever. 


	5. Scarred for Life (Bonus Chapter A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are better left unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter B is in the works and there may or may not be a certain mustachioed mystery character making a cameo in it

They fucked like they fought - loud and violent. So much so, that it was enough to raise a complaint from the neighbors. After apologizing and sending them all on their way, Mark immediately went to give Dark and Anti a piece of his mind, and almost instantly regretted it. The two demonic entities were in a position that didn’t even seem possible. Not for normal humans anyways. Freaked out, Mark immediately backed out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. He now had so many regrets.


	6. Kinky (Bonus Chapter B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford comes home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHIP IT LIKE FED-EX!

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yeah, it’s totally fine,” Wilford Warfstache assured his not-so-secret boyfriend, Ethan Nestor, as he lead the way into the house he shared with Mark and Dark, “Don’t worry. They know I was coming home today.”

“Okay,” Ethan was still a little unsure, but decided not to question it and instead just closed the door behind them, “So um, what do you want to do first?”

“First?” Wilford scratched his head in thought, “I guess… Wait, do you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Ethan nodded the affirmative, “What is that?”

“Wait right here,” Without waiting for a response, Wilford disappeared with an audible poof, only to reappear moments later; his face as pink as his mustache.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan fretted, genuinely concerned.

“I um, I… Oh boy,” Wilford’s face darkened to a brilliant shade of red, “I just saw things I should not have seen.”

Ethan laughed,

“Like what?”

“Two words for you,” Wilford held up two fingers for emphasis, “Interspecies foursome.”

“Oh God,” It was Ethan’s turn to blush, “Wait, are you guys a different species?”

“I guess,” Wilford really wasn’t sure, “Either way, we’re not going to be bothered for awhile.”

“Good,” That was damn good, “So, what should we do first?”

Wilford grinned mischievously,

“I have some ideas.”

“Ooo, really?” Ethan prompted, flirtatiously, “Like what?”

Wilford took his hand in response and lead him into the kitchen.

“Are we going to cook something?” Ethan asked, now confused.

“Nope,” Wilford shook his head, “This is just a pit stop.”

“Pit stop?” Ethan raised an eyebrow at that.

“Mhmm,” Going to the fridge, Wilford opened the door and took out the canister of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

“Oh, I see,” Ethan caught on relatively quickly, “Kinky.”

“Very,” Wilford agreed, closing said door once more, “Let’s go.”

Ethan giggled and happily followed him out of the kitchen.


	7. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sings Anti to sleep...  
> Takes place sometime after the 'fun'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end this on a sexual note and while I'm fairly certain you guys wanted some hot steamy sex scene involving Ethan and Wilford, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen anytime soon...

It was a dreary Friday night late in September. Jack was in the midst of watching a movie a friend had recommended when his dark alter ego suddenly appeared in his lap. Catching him by surprise.

“What the fuck, Anti?”

“I can’t sleep,” Anti muttered, sullenly, “And I lost my music box.”

“I see,” Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting manner, “Want me to sing to you?”

“Please?” Anti requested, snuggling up to him.

“Alright,” Clearing his throat, Jack started to softly sing to him, “Over in Killarney many years ago, me mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way and I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day…”

Anti yawned, widely. Jack smiled and continued to sing,

“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Hush now, don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.”

Anti closed his eyes and tentatively relaxed into Jack’s embrace.

“Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again. I feel her arms a-huggin’ me as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a-hummin’ to me as in days of yore when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door,” Jack finished, “Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Hush now, don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.”

Anti drifted off to sleep and started to snore softly. Jack sighed once more and pressed a kiss to the top of his head,

“Good night, Anti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Irish Lullaby by J.R. Shannon


End file.
